The U.S. military is getting ready to revolutionize its force—with robots. Currently, such robots only have minimal functionality. However, there is a tremendous need for autonomous military vehicles with enhanced functionality. It is therefore desirable to construct autonomous military vehicles with improved functionality. Accordingly, it is also desirable to integrate such enhanced systems and methods into commercial applications.